That's What They All Say
by GataChica
Summary: PWP, Tabby fluff. Complete.


Title: That's What They All Say

Author: GataChica

Pairing: Tabby

Rating: FR18

Spoilers: None

Summary: PWP Tabby fluff.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Abby sauntered into the squad room late in the evening, stopping in front of Tony's desk. "Tony," she said peremptorily.

For a second he ignored her, engrossed in completing a computerized form. Finally he said, absently, "Abby."

She rapped on his desk with her knuckles. "Tony! It's Thursday."

He finally looked up and smiled. "Right. I just have to finish this and I'll be ready."

Ziva and McGee exchanged glances across the room, while Gibbs pretended he hadn't heard anything.

Abby shifted her weight from one boot-clad foot to the other, fidgeting impatiently. "Tony! Come on!" she whined.

"Abbs. Leave Tony alone so he can do his job."

She turned to Gibbs with a devilish grin. "Okay, Gibbs, I'll bother _you_ instead!"

"I'm done," Tony said hastily, shutting down his computer. "We're out of here, Boss…unless you have something else for us?" he added, catching the warning glint in Gibbs' eye.

"DiNozzo. Come here."

Tony cautiously obliged.

In a low voice, Gibbs asked, "Rule 12?"

"What? No!" Tony responded, louder than he had intended to.

"We're just going to watch movies, El Jefe," Abby said with a sigh. "Come on, Tony."

Gibbs nodded, and Tony turned to follow Abby toward the elevator.

"If they _were_ together, Tony would be beaten," Ziva commented to no one in particular.

"That's 'whipped', Ziva," Gibbs corrected with a smile.

"Considering it's Abby, it could be either one," McGee muttered.

************

"What's your pleasure, Abbs?" Tony asked as he set down the pile of DVD's he'd brought.

Abby smirked. "That's a wide open question, Tony. Are you sure you want to know?"

Ever flirtatious, he smiled and moved closer to her on the couch. "Oh, yeah," he answered earnestly, "I'm sure."

Abby cocked her head to look at him sideways, then in one swift movement she kissed him on the lips and ran out of the room, calling "You are!" behind her.

Tony was momentarily stunned. "What the hell was _that_?" he wondered out loud. It was clear, in any case, that she wanted him to follow her. He expected she would be in her bedroom given the context of the remark; he knew where it was from helping her move. He walked through a small room with a computer and books, then into her bedroom. The door was wide open, but he didn't see her. "Abby?"

"In here, Tony." Her muffled voice came from the bathroom, and he paused to consider. It would not be appropriate to open _that _door without a direct invitation, he knew, so he stood and waited.

"What are you doing Abby?" he asked after a few moments had passed.

"Just a sec!"

True to her word, scant seconds later she opened the bathroom door – and Tony dropped his jaw.

Abby stepped out slowly, giving him a complete view of the costume she had donned. There wasn't much to it; it was in her normal "Gothic Lolita" style, but barely there, leaving large expanses of pale, inked flesh.

"Tony, pick up your jaw," she teased. "There's nothing here you haven't seen before."

"Uh, Abby, I – I –"

She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "You what, Tony?"

"I told Gibbs –"

She kissed him again, this time on the lips. It was an insistent and obviously premeditated kiss, and it took only a second for him to decide to stop fighting it. He let his hands slide down her back until he reached the edge of the miniscule skirt, then slipped his fingertips underneath. Abby flowed up against him, pressing her body to his with a low moan.

Tony decided that what Gibbs didn't know wouldn't hurt him and Abby, so why not? He pushed her against the wall and raised her hands above her head, while she wriggled against him, trying to get friction where she wanted it most. Within moments he had removed her skirt and unzipped his fly. "I can smell your scent, Abby," he whispered in her ear, "and like everything else about you, it's driving me crazy."

She reached down to grasp his hardness, then slid her hand up and down, causing him to mumble incoherently at the feeling. "I have to have you now, Abby," he said roughly, as he lifted her and carried her to the bed.

She fell back and lay spread out before him, her eyes half-closed, and said breathlessly, "Take me, Tony, please."

He had barely entered her when she began to spasm with her first orgasm. "Oh God, Tony, Tony!" she panted. He knew this first time was going to be quick, but he really wanted her to take her pleasure once more before he achieved his, so he leaned over to cover her mouth with his lips as little cries of passion escaped her throat. Then he reached between them to locate her clit – it was already slippery with her wetness, and it didn't take much stroking before she came again. "Fuck, Abby," he swore, "why oh why didn't we do this years ago?"

"I – dunno –" she managed to say between gulps of air. "Tony – Tony –"

He could feel her starting to tense again and knew it would be okay for him to let go. They cried out wordlessly as her body shuddered and he thrust again and again, emptying himself inside her.

When both were spent, he lay limply on top of her, his head on her shoulder. "God, Abby," he whispered. "You should have warned me. It'll take some time for me to recover from you."

She stretched languidly. "Oh, that's what they all say," she said smugly.

end


End file.
